hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Shine, Shine, Shine
Shine, Shine, Shine is a 2007 drama film directed by Lawrence Walker Jones and based on Emily Flelligen's novel by the same name. The film follows Nathan Leopald, son of a great conglomerate businessman, and his long time friend, Alan Sothe, and partner, Mariana Rosáles, who all try to escape the future their parents have given them. Jones' inspiration for the film was his nephew's, Alfred F. Jones ', current rise to fame, who also appears in the movie as the protagonist's brother. He had stated that Alfred's journey into his career was a rather easy-going process, but still had difficult moments that had challenged the young actor's competence in Hollywood's rigorous competition. "We were prepared to let him lead a normal life, but he was very stubborn." He stated in an interview with, Adramada Magazine. '' ''Shine, Shine, Shine ''was released on May 29th, 2007 in Canada , May 31st, 2007 in the United States , and June 6th in the United Kingdom . It's revenue worldwide is $440,140,001, surpassing Jones' expectations for his first film. It has won Best Supporting Actor , and' Best Original Score . :: Plot The story begins with Nathan Leopald (Nicholas Marivelli) flipping through the New York Times, finding an article concerning his recent rise to fame as an electric guitarist in popular rock band , 'Never Again. '''His co-stars, Alex Smith (''Alan Sothe) and Mariana Rosáles (Anita Laurie Fall) are not seen with him because it is explained that they are going through a law suit, and a heavy divorce to follow - through public television in California. Nathan receives many phone calls, of which all appear to be his brother: Alexander Leopald (Alfred F. Jones) who leaves empty messages. Nathan's manager asks how long he would continue to ignore his brother - as it has been nearly a month he had been avoiding him. Nathan says nothing, and continues to read the article that summarizes his whole life. Flashbacks occur frequently in the movie, as Nathan recounts his argument with his father, Ronald ''(Matt Grins), ''who wished for him to take over the family business, a gigantic conglomerate estate known as Leo Royal Inc'., as he is retiring and Nathan, as the oldest, must inherit the family legacy. Alexander, at the time, showed no interest in taking over as he had already obtained an agreeable position within the business's rival company, '''Charable,' who would help Leo Royal Inc. if Alexander stayed as one of the head CEO; Ronald expresses with delight that with Nathan, both Leo and Charable would merge and eventually have no competition within the state and expand in the nation. Nathan argues back that he was never interested in business, and that he is already majoring in Music Peformance at NYU , and would be graduating early if to stay in his current field. Ronald threatens to stop payment for his education if he does not change his major, and Nathan rushes out, exclaiming he doesn't need him.Nathan promptly drops out of the universitiy months later due to frequent alcohol consumption and harassments filed against him from neighbors and roommates. His best friend, Alan, decides to house him as Ronald does not know about his son's expel. Throughout the plot, Nathan and Alan, begin to wonder what Nathan should do in order to make a living. Alan suggests if Nathan wishes to still be a musician, he should attend the state's annual competition, CHEERS, who he explains helps form winning contestants into the top stars of America. Nathan is hesitant as CHEERS application fee and requirements are far from what he has, and asks Alan to join him. They later meet Maria, who is both Nathan and Alan's love interest. Meanwhile Ronald dies of depression, asking Alexander, before his death, to find his brother. Alexander decides that Nathan would like to be left alone, but is seen bitter about his brother as he decides to take over the family business, himself, and denies positions in Charable - leaving the merge between two companies impossible. Alexander decides to call Nathan, who is busy preparing for CHEERS. It had been two months without any response back, and Alexander begins to believe Nathan had put "family" behind him. Alexander is seen burning his brother's family photos in contempt. Nathan eventually reaches fame after a few battles against bands who had shown their level of expertise as they had been placed in 2nd and 3rd in the previous CHEERS tournament. He decides to respond to Alexander after months of neglect, and in which Alexander states to Nathan to come back home, as he is overwhelmed with contracts and paperwork their father had left undone. Alexander tells Nathan he forgives him, and he hopes to see the other soon - but Nathan replies he will not be coming back - in which Alexander hangs up on him. Through present day, years later, Nathan enters his limousine and begins to watch the television where Maria wins the law suit for copyright infringement, and in which Alan angrily exclaims in a fit that she had been cheating on him with Nathan after he had been arrested by the bailiff. The protagonist turns off the television and begins to flip through the newspaper, finding an article written by the CEO of Royal Inc., Alexander. Nathan begins to read, and realizes that his brother had left him one last message where Alexander tells him the movie's famous lines: :: "I had a dream once, as a foolish child, but they were taken away by a thief who also stole both my father and my brother. Nathan Leopald is the famous singer, right? He is not in my family history nor is he in my family portraits. I don't recognize him - but I am glad that he had found his happiness. I read about him every day, and I envy but that does not mean I don't pity him. He has no family, and that is hardly a dream." The next day, the news reports that Nathan had died of drug overdose, and Alexander is found listening to the radio, looking up from his desk, halting from writing a letter of which seemed to be for his brother, where he would enclose payment for Nathan's bail and apartment complex, in which the news begins to report that Nathan had recently come out from stabbing his ex-wife, and in which Never Again 'had been working on replacing him after his contract would end the next day. Cast 'Fictional Characters *Nicholas Mariavelli, as Nathan Leopald: The main protagonist who follows his dreams after dropping out of college. He begins a band with fellow roommate, Alan Sothe, and love-interests, Mariana Rosáles. *Alfred F. Jones , as Alexander Leopald: The brother of Nathan, who assumes the family business after believing Nathan would never come back home, after his success in the music industry. He becomes prominent, himself, in the business world, as he has started his own autobiography, and had been in numerous business forums; as well as the World Business Forum . *Alex Smith, as Alan Sothe: Nathan's best-friend who first suggests that Nathan enter the CHEERS Music Competition. He would become the bass player of Never Again, and becomes Nathan's love rival for Mariana. He had helped begin the band by paying for application fees and musical instruments and logo. *Anita Laurie Fall, as Mariana Rosáles: A Brazilian foreign exchange student in NYU's music program. She and Nathan had had a mutual relationship before the making of Never Again, but after the CHEERS competition begins to fall for Alex's charm. She provided vocals. *Matt Grins, as Ronald Leopald: The head of Leo Royal Inc. and the father of Nathan and Alexander, who wished for Nathan to inherit the presidential position within the business. *Sylvia Meriweather, as Helena Charleston: The love interest, and later wife, of Alexander Leopald who had contributed consolation during Alexander's stresses within business and family matters. *Nancy Bott, as Angelina Coplebaum: Nathan and Alexander's mother, who divorced long ago. She tries to speak with Nathan who ignores her, and eventually begins to bond with Alexander after Ronald dies. *Johnny Trumpet, as Daniel Rotor: The manager for Never Again. He begins to plan the total revision of the band group, and had had both Alan and Nathan replaced; and seems to have a relationship with Mariana. Marketing Release 'Initial Screening' LWJ Films was expected to release'' Shine, Shine, Shine in March 18th, 2006, but was held a year late due to Mariana Rosáles' actor, Christine Bella, who had died unexpectedly from drug overdose. Ironically in the film, the protagonist dies of that cause as well, and had been suggested to change the death; however Lawrence Jones stated that he wanted to follow Emily Flelligen's book as much as he could so promptly dismissed the idea to alter the plot. He had then had Bella replaced with Laurie Fall, who had expressed interest in the role earlier on. The delay caused the film to be set back to March 29th, 2007 with edits in Rosáles' character. 'Box Office' The film received a slow response in North America, as none of the actors used were remotely known at the time, nor were the marketing successful as budgets were cut in the middle of the year for replacing characters, and editting the film. Until April 12th, the box office began to run out slowly after a popular critic hailed it as an "extraordinary film, showing aspects of stars' lives that people would agree that is not all too bright and glorious." The film earned $14,380,000 by it's third week; and $120,298,380 after a month in North American cinema. Worldwide, it had earned $130,546,621 in three weeks. 'Critical Reception''' Critical Reception for the film was mixed, as the movie was hailed for following Flelligen's now best-selling novel, but failed to keep the audience interested after frequent periods of confusing switches of perspective. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film overall a 58%, and Metacritic a 61%. References